


Somewhere in Time

by MegsSullivan



Category: The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsSullivan/pseuds/MegsSullivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan Salvatore si ritrova perso e senza memoria, in un mondo che non riconosce più. Ma si rende conto che questa può essere un'occasione per ricominciare la sua vita e per riemergere con una consapevolezza maggiore di se stesso e delle persone che lo circondano. Dove lo condurrà questo percorso? Verso un passato a cui sente di non appartenere, o verso un futuro in cui potrà forse trovare una speranza non solo di sopravvivenza, ma anche di felicità?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

_**1\. PROLOGO**_  
  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=dvncaw)  
  
 

“Tutto quello che conosco, che so di me stesso e dalla mia esperienza passata, mi è stato raccontato. Io non ho ricordi. Solo un lungo, interminabile vuoto. E anche un silenzio cupo, profondo. Un abisso in cui continuo a sprofondare. Lotto per riemergere ma non sono certo di riuscirci. Per il resto procedo a flussi di coscienza alternati alle immagini che mi scorrono di fronte, davanti agli occhi, mentre io assisto impassibile alla scena. Non sono io a dirigere.  
Mi hanno detto che il mio nome è Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. E sono un vampiro. Non che io lo ricordi, ma è più che altro un dato di fatto. Non mi è restato altro da fare che arrendermi all’evidenza. Altra questione che mi hanno fatto presente è che ero solito tenere un diario. Nel corso degli anni ne avevo accumulati una quantità consistente, secondo loro. Non mi interessa controllare.  
Il motivo per cui sto scrivendo ora? Non saprei, onestamente. Forse è solo un misero e triste tentativo di riagganciarmi al mio passato perduto, di ritrovare me stesso. Anche se non sono veramente certo di essermi mai perso. Forse ci sarà un motivo se non ricordo nulla del mio passato. Eventi, oggetti, persone. Forse quello che sono e quello che è stato di me non è degno di essere ricordato. Forse il mio destino è lontano da qui.  
Potrebbe essere l’occasione per ricostruire una vita, dal principio? Non saprei. Dovrei sfruttare questa mia smemoratezza a mio vantaggio? Magari la perdita di memoria mi aiuterà a trovare una stabilità vera, reale, senza più debolezze e condizionamenti.  
Parlano di me come di un vampiro buono, della mia umanità come di una dote. Ma io mi chiedo… c’è qualcosa di buono e di umano nell’essere quello che sono? Questa continua smania di sangue che perseguita e condanna noi vampiri è qualcosa di buono e di umano? Io la considero più che altro come una costrizione, come una mancanza di libertà.  
Ma così stanno le cose e non c’è modo di sfuggirle, se non attraverso la fine. La vera fine. E nonostante tutto non credo di esserne preparato, non ancora.   
La mia storia non è ancora terminata. E solo l’inizio di un altro viaggio. Un’occasione preziosa, da non perdere. Se poi un giorno riuscirò a ricordare, lo farò con un’altra consapevolezza di me stesso, del mondo e delle persone che mi circondano.  
Chissà come e chissà quando, quello che dovrà avvenire, in un modo o nell’altro, avverrà. Mi affiderò al destino. Credo che sia la cosa migliore e più saggia che io possa fare. E se il destino vorrà, da qualche parte nel tempo riuscirò a riemergere, a decidere se ritornare chi ero un tempo. Stefan Salvatore.”  
   
 


	2. Ricordi perduti

_**2\. RICORDI PERDUTI** _

 

__****  
  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com/?ref=2a7v3h2)

 

 

      Era tornato alla vita dopo tre mesi trascorsi sul fondo di un lago, senza che qualcuno si preoccupasse di lui o lo cercasse. Il fatto che non ricordasse non cambiava la situazione. Ma forse era meglio così. Aveva solo sensazioni, nei confronti delle persone, non ricordi veri e propri. Tutto il resto di cui era a conoscenza gli era stato raccontato. Stefan non sapeva con quanta precisione. Non aveva possibilità di valutare.

      Sapeva di aver amato una ragazza, Elena Gilbert. E lo sapeva perché lo aveva captato, aveva percepito quella particolare sensazione nell’averla intorno. Lei aveva cercato di aiutarlo a ricordare. Non ci era riuscita, in effetti, ma la tensione emotiva tra loro era cresciuta fino al punto di non essere più in grado di resistere, di controllarsi. Poi l’aveva persa. L’aveva persa ancora una volta, quando aveva tentato di baciarla e lei si era tirata indietro.

      Gli aveva confessato di avere una relazione con suo fratello. Suo fratello Damon, che non ricordava affatto. Quindi non rammentava nemmeno la storia tra lui ed Elena. E non conosceva i motivi per cui lei lo avesse lasciato per suo fratello. Forse, a questo punto, era meglio non ricordare e non insistere.

      Forse era meglio non sforzarsi di rievocare i dettagli, incluso il fatto palese di non essere mai stato abbastanza per lei. Mentre cercava di farlo ricordare, Elena gli aveva detto che era stato un fidanzato meraviglioso, perfetto anzi, quando stavano insieme. Se era stato davvero tanto meraviglioso e perfetto, allora perché lo aveva lasciato per suo fratello?

      Stefan sospirò e aggrottò la fronte. Meglio non sapere, meglio non ricordare. E meglio ancora non farselo raccontare, da nessuno. Tanto meno da lei. Non sopportava di vederla. Quegli occhi afflitti e dispiaciuti. In effetti, non c’era nulla di cui dispiacersi o scusarsi perché lui comunque non ricordava il dolore che gli aveva probabilmente inflitto. Cosa avrebbe fatto il vecchio Stefan? Quello che ricordava l’intera storia d’amore con Elena? Non riusciva a immaginarselo. O forse non voleva. E alla fine era meglio così.

      Ma perché lei ci teneva così tanto che lui ricordasse? Evidentemente non era mai stato abbastanza per lei. Era meglio prendere le distanze da entrambi.

      Se doveva essere onesto con se stesso, Stefan non ricordava nemmeno le sensazioni che provava per lei in passato. E non era in grado di stabilire quelle attuali. Quello che provava nei confronti di Elena era una sorta di rabbia che gli saliva dal petto, ma che non sapeva definire. Era una rabbia maggiormente incentrata sull’azione che sull’abbandono.

      Quindi la cosa migliore da fare era allontanarli. Almeno per non sentirsi una vittima, ogni volta che incontrava i loro sguardi di compatimento. Suo fratello Damon a quanto pare era stato bravo a portargliela via. Doveva ritenersi soddisfatto. E del resto lei glielo aveva permesso. Se avesse amato lui, amato davvero, non sarebbe potuto accadere. Ciò che provava nei loro confronti era sprofondato in un immenso buco nero, da cui Stefan non riusciva a fare emergere i ricordi.

      E poi c’era Caroline. Caroline Forbes, l’unica amica che aveva. L’unica che non gli provocava angoscia e una furia inconscia che non era in grado di celare. L’unica che lo aiutava a controllarsi e ad affrontare la vita. Caroline aveva dimostrato pazienza e affetto nei suoi confronti. Gli aveva raccontato che anche lui aveva agito nello stesso modo nei suoi confronti quando lei era stata trasformata in vampiro. Senza di lui, lei sarebbe già morta da un pezzo. Lo aveva ripetuto più volte sgranando gli occhi azzurri. Poi aveva corrugato la fronte e arricciato il naso in quel modo buffo.

      Stefan si era chiesto perché mai si fosse innamorato di Elena e non di Caroline. Ovviamente non lo ricordava e in ogni caso era un po’ troppo tardi per chiederselo. Non voleva pesare troppo su Caroline. Quella cara biondina aveva la sua vita a cui pensare, per fare da balia a una persona senza ricordi. E anche lui, del resto, doveva ricostruirsi la sua vita. Magari lontano da lì, in un altro paese. Uno a caso. Tutto sommato essendo un vampiro aveva tutto il tempo che desiderava per viaggiare, divertirsi, scoprire nuovi mondi. E ricostruirsi una vita.

      Perché lì non riusciva nemmeno a rendersi partecipe della vita degli altri, oltre che della sua. Ciò che avveniva intorno non gli interessava e non voleva nemmeno lasciarsi coinvolgere. La verità forse era che nemmeno gli importava.

      Partire. Al più presto. Dimenticare anche quel poco che aveva scoperto e che gli avevano raccontato. Un bel viaggio, magari in Europa. C’era già stato, lo aveva letto sui diari. Magari avrebbe ricordato qualcosa di quel periodo. In Italia, poi in Francia. Magari anche in Inghilterra.

      Stefan sorrise tra sé, appoggiando i gomiti al tavolino del Grill. Magari si sarebbe ricostruito una vita. Nonostante la sua natura. Quella era veramente impossibile da dimenticare. Era un vampiro. E lo sarebbe stato per sempre. Quella parte della sua storia non era stata cancellata, azzerata nella sua mente come tutto il resto. Il resto della sua storia sarebbe ricominciato però.

      Stefan sollevò lo sguardo, scorgendo un’ombra dinnanzi a sé. Aggrottò la fronte appena vide la ragazza bionda in lacrime.

      «Caroline… cosa ti è successo?»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
